Kat
Kat '''or '''Mr. Kat is a alien agent of a planet called Catnip, home to an entire race of kat like aliens. He is initially though as the series progresses, his motives become more complex and ambiguous than simply causing trouble for Coop. Voice by: Katleen Barr Background Kat, or Mr. Kat, is a alien Sphynx cat from Planet Catnip. It's not known why Kat have some many powers. Kat was sent to Earth to take it over for his kind, but since he was adopted by Millie, his mission has temporarily changed to getting Fishy Frisky Bits (Cat Food) to Planet Catnip for the other Catnipians, awaiting the title of 'Hero' should he succeed this mission. It might be possible that he is preparing for an invation as seen in Hack Kattack, Rhymes with Coop, It's A Rocket Man, Menace the Dennis, Tickled Pink & Kat to the Future Part 1 & Part 2, Bootsville's Most Wanted and Kat of Diamonds. Kat's adoption at first when Millie asked her father if they could adopt a strange looking animal (supposedly a cat), Burt turned her down, stating that whatever "He, She or it" was, it had a collar on and therefore probably had an owner. He was forced to compromise though, when his daughter threw a tantrum, deciding that she could keep Kat if and only if they couldn't find it's owner. Satisfied, Millie dubbed her new friend "Mr. Kat" and wasted no time dressing up and feeding the creature. Coop was equally commited to getting rid of their new guest, having already made up a whole pile of "missing cat" posters. His efforts were ultimately in vain though, as both Millie and Kat worked to ensure that Mr. Kat would become a permanent part of the family. Appearance Kat's physical appearance can be likened to that of a somewhat small sphynx cat, however, as an alien, he has numerous traits that are unique to him, including large reflective eyes and extremely durable claws. In Nip Duck, when Kat is taken to the vet for a checkup, the veterinarian states that he cannot find Kat's pupils, implying that he doesn't have any and what appears to be his pupils are simply reflections of light in his eyes. Intriguingly still, while attempting to listen to Kat's heart, the vet can find no trace of a pulse at all (though Kat is able to fabricate a heartbeat in order to avoid suspicion). Later in the episode it is revealed that Kat is also part cyborg, as shown by his abnormal X-ray. In spite of his extraordinary body however, Kat is still susceptible to trivial things such as poison ivy, fire-ant venom and skunk spray. Kat also exhibits several humanoid qualities, such as walking upright, opening doors, manipulating objects with his hands and dancing. Alien Abilities See: Kat/Powers Kat is able to make use of various abilities, such as X-ray vision, Heat rays, shooting lasers from his fingertips, a Vacuum-mouth and Corrosive spit. He is also shown to be quite strong, despite his small size. His greatest asset however, may be his intelligence and engineering abilities. Kat has been able to construct rockets, lasers, comunicators and even a teleportation device out of nothing but ordinary household appliances. Multilingual ability Amazingly, Kat is able to understand human language(though he is unable to speak it) despite having been on Earth for such a brief period. It is possible that Kat studied Earth's languages prior to his arrival, or that either he or his species has been to Earth before, another posibility is that he can speck english but doesn't do so around humans. it would geopardize the mission. Weaknesses Reaction to Earth Viruses Curiously, Kat is shown to have an unforseen reaction to Earth's native viruses. Symptoms include swelling and blisters that cover the entire body. Stranger still, is the fact that merely washing himself with soap and water is sufficient enough to reverse the effects of infection. Reaction to Junk Food Kat is also shown to put on weight very quickly whenever he consumes food with fattening properties. Cat food, however, including his favourite treat, "Fishy Frisky Bits" seem to have no weight effect at all unless eaten in enormous quantities. Personality Kat enjoys music and dancing just like an average teenager. He uses his powers selfishly as shown in Bend It Like Burtonburger, where he is inspired to make several more robot slaves after Millie buys herself a pampering robot. Temperament Kat is shown to be quite docile at times, giving him the appearance of a normal house cat. However this may just be an act to blend in, as other times he can be found toiling away at some new scheme or invention. It's also notable that Kat seems to get along (or at the very least, have no problem) with anyone who doesn't get in his way. For those who do however, Kat shows no mercy. This is backed up by the fact that he has a seething hatred towards Coop and Dennis, who constantly foil his plans, while Burt and Millie are considered friends, despite being human. It is also shown that Kat has no problem with Mrs. Munson, until she upsets his plans in Dial B For Babysitter. Irritability Kat has a rather short fuse (on par with his owner Millie) and is quick to anger at the slightest grievance, despite his best efforts to remain nonchalant. While Coop may be considered the primary nuisance in Kat's life, there are many trivial things such as taking a bath, trying new food or meeting new people that contribute to the feline's overall aggravation. Behaviour Despite being an alien, Kat has quite a lot in common with Earth cats. When he's not trying to further his plans, Kat enjoys sleeping, eating and tearing up the furniture. He has a strong dislike for baths. He also displays a fondness for yarn and Fishy Frisky Bits and is easily distracted by any of them. Oddly enough, on more then one occasion, Kat has shown to be quite proficient at dancing. In the episode You'll Be Show Sorry, Kat exhibits his talent as an entertainer, scoring top marks during a pet show. Alien Activity During his time on Earth, in-between messing with Coop and maintaining his guise as an ordinary house cat, Kat has engaged in several otherworldly operations. Rocket Science Throughout the series, Kat has shown both a fondness and an apttitude for rockets, as well as the science behind them. On more than one occasion he has managed to launch a rocket into space, one of which appears to be a makeshift satellite, broadcasting a message in Kat's native language. Portals Kat further demonstrates his vast understanding of science through the creation of various devices that allow for the opening of wormholes and portals (usually to his homeworld). So far, despite Kat's success in opening a wormhole/portal, he has yet to make full use of it, as Coop and Dennis have managed to foil his plans every time. Extraterrestrial Communication Kat has made several attempts to communicate with his alien bretheren, with limited success. Typically all communication is done via his damaged collar, with the odd makeshift attachment here and there. Relationships Enemies Coop Burtonburger Kat extremely hates Coop for trapping him on Earth until he convinces his komander to send for help. However when the situation is extreme they team up. Surprisingly, they seem to be able to work pretty well with each other( First seen in Just Me and Glue and Tickled Pink) and enjoy fighting. It may also be hinted that he cares somewhat about Coop, as in The Botty Guard he attacks the Spybot before it destroys Coop (though he may have did it cause it was a perfect time to attack) and again in Turn the Other Cheek when he cuddled and purred to Coop for saving him ( though he may have did it cause he was hit by a golf bag and was confused). Burt Burtonburger Kat gets annoyed by Burt on some occasions but he is otherwise indifferent to him. Dennis Kat hates Dennis for messing with his schemes and helping Coop. Fiona Kat hates Fiona for not only being Coop's crush, but for also discovering that he is an alien. Luckily for Kat, Fiona no longer resides in Bootsville. However, she sometimes visits. Mr Kitten Kat hates his cousin, Mr. Kitten, for being an annoying little pest during his stay on Earth.He appears in rebel with a claw Mr Cheeks Kat and Mr. Cheeks are enemies for unknown reasons. It may be possible that the Hamsters and Kats are natural enemies or just at war. Old Lady Munson Kat strongly dislikes her for always getting in the way of some of his plans. Growler Kat hates Growler, simply for being a dog, of course. Estelle After she saves Dennis of Kat, throwing water of him and stop Kat's attack, it's possible that's the Kat hates her too. Friends Millie Burtonburger Kat is very affectionate to Millie and this is shown in several episodes, most notably in Tickled Pink where he teams up with Coop and Dennis to save her. Whether this is genuine or not is unknown. Also, shown in the episode Cheeks of Evil, Kat is shown literally crying when Mr. Cheeks explains his plans to destroy Millie, which ultimately proves his feelings for her. And, in Over the Radar, Millie leaves when the agents think they are aliens, Kat cries because he misses her. In the episode Turn the Other Cheeks, Kat saves Millie from the black hole that Mr Cheeks creates. Kat's Girlfriend Of course, Kat is in love with his girlfriend. Not much is quite known about her yet. The Kat Kommander The supreme ruler of Catnip. He sent Mr. Kat to Earth for a secret mission of collecting Fishy Frisky Bits and returning to Catnip for the promised title of hero. Stary Jean (Star) Not much is known about Star, except that shes posibley Kat's younger sister. If so then he has no chioce but to love her. Despit the fact that she is against the Komander. Gallery File:Action_kat.JPG|Ready to attack! Kats_blood_cell.png|Kat's Blood Cell Kat bomb.png|Kat and his Bomb Kid Vs Kat 1-5-1 (129).png|scardy kat Kid Vs Kat 1-5-1 (152).png|sick kat Party kat.png|kat ready for a party! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-1 (108).png|prepare for danger! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (148).png|floral kat Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (140).png|poor Mr. Kat Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (131).png|a whole in a coop isn't worth 3 in a cabbanit Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (129).png|Kat own's the world's smallest violin! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (128).png|He's here Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (126).png|Kat taking spit balls to a whole new level Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (125).png|Like a kat in the sky I beleave I can fllllllyyyyy Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (124).png|Leap kat leap Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (123).png|Kat likes his butt and he can not lie, mostly since "meow" isn't a lie Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (122).png|Kat's a chicken Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (118).png|KATACHU! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (110).png|Ladies and Gentlemen Children of all ages, The great Kathini! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (107).png|Revenge is best serbed crunchy Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (106).png|yummies for Kat's tummies he has 3 right? Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (105).png|what? Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (103).png|YUCK! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (102).png|Remember, don't stiff the fruit salad Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (101).png|croching kat Kid Vs Kat 1-8-1 (93).png|"Poop now I have to call the carpender." Kid Vs Kat 1-8-1 (70).png|Yes Kid Vs Kat 1-13-1 (144).png Kid Vs Kat 1-3-1 (39).png|"Help me, pleeeease!" Kid Vs Kat 1-12-2 (61).png|Kat dancing Kid Vs Kat 1-23-2 (70).png|Fat Kat Kid Vs Kat 1-24-2 (251).png Kat 948416.jpg Kat 164236.jpg Kid_Vs_Kat_1-8-2_(48).png|"Strange......" Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (25).png|Kat Talks Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (199).png|"My plan worked!" Kid Vs Kat 1-17-2 (122).png Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (184).png|Kat in tree Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (168).png|link=Stall That Jazz Kid Vs Kat 1-19-1 (155).png|Karate Kat Kid Vs Kat 1-S4 (45).png|Kat's vacation Kid Vs Kat 1-S7 (16).png|Fast Kat Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (223).png Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (211).png|"Be silent!" Trnwet.jpg|Red Kat Kid Vs Kat (66).png|Kat as a zombie Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (297).png File:Balletkat.jpg|Kat practising ballet Kid Vs Kat 1-25-2 (35).png|Hungry Kat Kid Vs Kat Short - Catboy (6).png|Kat the Cowboy Kid Vs Kat Short - Slap Shots (63).png|Frosty Kat Kid_Vs_Kat_Short_-_Laser_Guided_Furball_(62).png|Cute eyed Kat Kid Vs Kat Short - Geriatric Joust (21).png|Good Kitty Kid Vs Kat Short - Fishy Frisky Bitty Kitty (55).png|Kat's fantasies Kid_Vs_Kat_Short - All Washed Up (52).png|Aquatic Kat|link=All Washed up Kid Vs Kat 1-25-2 (55).png|Danger Kat Kid Vs Kat 1-24-1 (56).png|Evil Kat Kid Vs Kat Short - Kaponk! (41).png|Flying Kat Kid Vs Kat 1-19-2 (98).png|Kat watches TV Kid Vs Kat 1-15-1 (122).png|In-loved Kat Sr gato 1.jpg Señor gatito1.jpg|Kat Brother annoyed kat.jpg|Naughty KAT DAY DREAM.jpg|Day Dream kat spit dennis and go.jpg|kat spits out dennis 180px-Kid Vs Kat 1-20-1 (163).png Did you know? *Did you know every bit of human food kat eats he puts on 1 pound of weight? *Did you know Kat Is allergic to Germs? *Did you know Kat is a cyborg* *Kat has teamed up with Coop 8 times *Did you know Kat work really well with Coop when they team up *A cyborg is anyone that part of them is a machine like....... Stephen Hawkings for example. * Kat eats about 10 meals of frisky bits a day * Kat's ownly human word that he knows is "Wo-Oh" Trivia *On a Message on Kid vs kat Answer Wiki, Rob Boutilier left this message: **''I have two cats at home: one is a hairless sphinx and the other is a short-haired breed called a devon rex. Both are the inspiration for Kat.'' ***This was the idea of kat. *Kat's collar can work as a cellphone kat and his collar have superpowers * (its possiable that it can only recieve and reply calls). *Mr. Kat's spit is acid. *In Kid vs Kat season 1 DVD bonuses are Kat's Character Finder, but first is Coop in Character Finder. References Category:Kat Category:Characters Category:Catnipions Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki